This invention relates to fences and, more particularly, to an outrigger arm assembly adapted for use with hollow upright fence posts.
It is well-known in the fence art, as well as in the security field, that an extension (i.e., outrigger arms) mounted on top of, and angularly inclined and outward from, fence structures constitutes a psychological obstacle, rather than a real physical obstacle, to a would-be intruder who is intent on climbing the fence upon which the extension is mounted. This is so, even if the fence is chain-link fabric (or barbed wire), and if the extension is stranded transversely by and with barbed wire, and also if the fence is eight feet or more in height (i.e., a height which necessitates that a would-be intruder must be off the ground before he reaches the outrigger arms). In fact, it is equally well-known that the outrigger is actually used by skilled climbers as a tool to climb over the fence.
Therefore, what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is structural means to enhance the effectiveness of an outrigger in deterring a determined fence climber.
I have invented such a structural means (which I refer to herein as a "break-away outrigger" or as "an outrigger arm assembly"); and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.